


A Chocolate by Any Other Name

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no one but Sirius for company on Valentine's Day, Remus realizes he's not as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate by Any Other Name

“I can’t believe he went on a date with that bird.” Sirius’s elbows were flat on the table and his hands cupped his chin. His gaze had been fixed on James, across Madam Rosmerta’s the whole time he and Remus had been here.

“I assume you mean Lily and not Prongs’ owl,” Remus said. He shook his butterbeer in an attempt to return the froth to its surface. An effort undertaken in vain.

“I’d rather see him date his owl than Evans,” Sirius muttered.

“Lily’s not bad.”

“You’re saying that cause she tried to kiss you in third year.”

Remus’s cheeks flushed. He glanced away from SIrius. “I asked you not to bring that up.”

“It’s not like I’m telling James.” Sirius finally leaned back into his seat, removing his elbows from the table and folding his arms instead.

“Please don’t.” Remus took a sip of his butterbeer though he eyed Sirius’s firewhiskey, which no longer seemed as ill-advised as it had when they’d ordered their drinks.

“I won’t. I promised.”

Remus gulped his drink this time. Sirius hadn’t broken his word since fifth year, he reminded himself. He’d learned his lesson. Remus knew it. He also knew that he needed to get both of them out of here before James made a move on Lily and Sirius sulked for the rest of the day. Or sulked more than he already was.

“Would you rather see how Peter’s doing on his date?”

“I imagine she’s walked about by now,” Sirius said idly, heedless of the wince that provoked from Remus. He looked at Remus too late for that. “And I’ve got you with me.”

Remus smiled lightly. “Imagine me with The handsomest bachelor on Valentine’s Day, helping him fend off a dozen eligible young women.” Granted, with his poor mood, Sirius had done a better job of that on his own.

“The best date I could ever imagine.”

“You’re overdoing the flattery, Mr. Black.”

“Nonsense. I’m perfectly charming.” Sirius stood. “But I can take a hint. Want to take a walk?”

Rosmerta, like a beacon, came over at that moment. “Leaving so soon?”

Sirius places several silver sickles on the table and slipped an extra one into the pocket of Rosmerta’s robes. “Rosmerta, my love, I’m sorry but my beautiful date calls. Surely you can forgive me?

Rosmerta giggled and handed him back the sickle. “Remus is right, Sirius Black. You are overdoing the flattery.”

“Which is why you’re both blushing.” Sirius stepped over to Remus, who was out of his seat. He looped his arm through his friend’s, and blew a kiss to Rosmerta before leading Remus away.

“You lay it on too thick,” Remus said once they were out. He adjusted his scarf more securely around his shoulders.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t had any laying lately.”

“Oh, is that why you’re jealous?” Remus teased. He hadn’t the time to worry over his own jealousy as Sirius reached up to better wrap Remus’s scarf until it was on right. His fingertips brushed against Remus’s skin-- and then he’d taken Remus’s arm again.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Aren’t you? Of James?” Or more appropriately, of Lily. Though Remus hadn’t sensed any longing from Sirius for his best friend before, when James got in a relationship with Lily, his reaction gave Remus pause.

As did his reaction now, which was a light laugh. “Please. Like I’d want some bird other than my owl.”

“Padfoot, I had no idea you were into that sort of--”

“Moony, such a filthy mind.”

Their banter continued easily. And with each exchange, back and forth, of teases and mild taunts, the pouting expression Sirius had worn before eased more until it was gone, along with the tension in Remus’s muscles.

“This is the best date I’ve had for Valentine’s.” Remus smiled. Next year, he knew it would be different, but he had today.

“I hope I can make it better.”

They’d stopped outside the forest. Though there was a danger along its borders, Remus felt no fear.

“How?” he asked.

Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a rose. It hardly resembled any of the others Remus had seen. Instead of having thorns that would prick, it was smooth. Most importantly, it was made entirely out of chocolate, charmed or enchanted so that the shape of the petals were red.

Remus gaped. “Sirius?”

“What do you think?”

“Did you--” Remus still hadn’t quite recovered his voice.

“Transfigure it? Yeah. And the charm.” He ran his fingers just above the petals. “Here. But I didn’t hand make the chocolate.”

Remus looked from the rose to Sirius. “Why?”

“You’re my date, aren’t you?”

Remus reached for the chocolate rose but instead of taking it, he laid his hand over Sirius’s.

“I am.”

“Are you going to tell anyone if I try to kiss you?” The smile forming across Sirius’s face slowly shifted into a grin.

“Only if you want me to.”

“I do.” Sirius leaned in.

Sirius still tasted of the firewhiskey he’d had earlier, and Remus of butterbeer. Later that night, as they finished the last of the rose, they tasted only of chocolate-- and each other.


End file.
